


Best Friend

by HoodinisHarmony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Harmony - Freeform, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodinisHarmony/pseuds/HoodinisHarmony
Summary: After coming home and seeing his best friend completely plastered, it was only a matter of time before the truth came out.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I'm still alive, just been having a hefty case of writer's block. But I think I'm back on the up and up! I'll still be a little MIA due to school, but I'm still writing, I promise y'all. I hope everyone is doing well, and as a gift, here's a nice little Harmony oneshot based on Laufey's recent song, "Best Friend."
> 
> Take care out there!
> 
> -Hoo

At this point in his life, you'd think he'd be prepared for anything.

An attempt on his life? Pretty basic stuff. Overthrowing a corrupt government? Went hand in hand with taking down an incredibly feared dark lord. Ducking away from incoming spellfire that could end his life in an instant? Just another day at the office.

Seeing his best friend and love of his life (not that she knew that, of course) laying halfway off the couch in their shared apartment, plastered before the sun had fully gone down? 

It definitely was something he could not prepare for.

"Booker? You alright?" He warily hid the bouquet of dahlias behind his back, wandlessly sending it onto the kitchen table as he approached her. She turned her head to face him, and her lips turned into a wide smile. She held her arms out and opened and closed her hands in succession, giving him the universal sign of 'get over here, you git.' 

"Haaaaarryyyyyy," her voice slurred out. He glanced at the table near the couch, and saw a half empty bottle of Disaronno. It had always been her favourite brand of liqueur, and he had gotten it for her as a congratulatory present for making it into the Ministry after she had graduated law school. He pulled her up from the floor and set her head in his lap, idly running a hand through the kinks in her hair. She giggled at the feeling, and he felt his heart skip a few beats at the sound. "H-how are y-hic-you?" 

"I'm okay love, just tired. I'm sorry I was a little late coming back from the office." He summoned a glass for himself, and poured himself a glass of the amber liquid. He sipped from it slowly, feeling the sweet burn as it slipped down his throat. "Seems you got the party started a little early."

She batted a hand to a few strands of hair that were falling over his eyes. She's like Crooks when she's plastered, he thought with a smile. "I was just t-thinkin'."

"About?"

She pushed her bottom lip out a little, and she looked utterly fucking adorable as she stared up at him, and she scrunched up her nose. "I don't really show enough proper emotion, don't I?" He wasn't quite expecting that answer, but she put a hand over his lips before he could speak. "It's only when I drink, that I open up properly." She stared into his eyes, getting lost in the green of it for a few moments, before she rapidly blinked. "I never said sorry for making so much fun of your hair when you got accepted into the Auror program." 

A memory flashed in front of his eyes as he remembered how she had reacted when he had cut his hair ridiculously short to be in line with regulations. "Ah don't worry about it, I never was hurt by it. It did look pretty ridiculous."

"But still," she mumbled out," it wasn't your fault it looked like shite." His eyes widened slightly at the curse, and he grinned as he looked back down at her.

"Oh you must be incredibly plastered if you're cursing like me," he said with a chuckle. She very maturely stuck her tongue out in response, and he merely laughed louder. They sat in silence for a little while, soaking in each other's company, before she spoke again.

"I have never tolerated someone for so long." He turned his eyes to her again, and watched as her eyes moved beneath her closed eyelids. "I've known you for years, and you're the only one who's friendship has gotten stronger over time, not weaker. I've never laughed so much, and it's thanks to you." He smiled and his hand moved from her hair to her cheek and stroked his thumb gently across her skin. A stray thought of how her skin had gotten darker over the past year or so fluttered into the forefront of his mind, and he thought she had never looked more beautiful. 

"Your happiness has always been, and will always be, one of the most important things in my life." She inhaled deep and smiled up at him, a twinkle in her eyes.

"You bought dahlias, didn't you? I can smell them."

"You've got a sensitive nose when you're drunk love, I'll be sure to keep that in mind." She giggled, and turned her head towards to their television, sighing as she did.

"When you're ninety-eight, and I'm ninety-nine, do you think we'll still be arguing with each other on what to watch?" He smiled, and stared off to the setting sun, relishing that she still saw them together that far into the future.

"I'd imagine that we'd be tumbling down the stairs together, and I'd barely catch you in time. And then when we finally pick a movie, we'll fall asleep." She sighed in happiness, and nodded. 

"We'd still be a little bit strange."

"Some things will never change." He looked down at her one last time, and he noted that she seemed a little more put together than earlier. He wanted to so desperately tell her how he felt at this very moment, his entire being screaming at him to make a move.

"You drive me half-insane sometimes," he said while tickling her chin. Her little peals of laughter sent his heart racing, and he gently grabbed her chin and held her gaze with his. "Although I'll admit, a universe without you would be thoroughly mundane."

"Oh Harry..."

"There's no one else I'd fall in love with," he said in a whisper, hearing her gasp. He began to lean down slowly, giving her as much time to pull away. When he felt her arms move to wrap around his neck, he smiled, and his voice was a ghost on her lips before they met. 

"And that is my best friend in the world."


End file.
